U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,788 entitled Mobile Pothole Patching Vehicle filed by Leslie Huliesko issued on Jul. 21, 1992 and filed on Sep. 28, 1990. This patent describes a mobile pothole patching vehicle which conveys patching material from a container in a vehicle to the area that needs to be repaired. Thereafter a vehicle mounted tamping device tamps the patched material into the pothole that is to be filled. This machine relies on operator accuracy to ensure that the patching material is placed in the proper location and thereafter a tamper is used to level the material ensuring that there is a smooth surface. The draw back to the Heliesko device is that directing the patching material into the hole can be somewhat difficult and likely creates a lot of patch material waste. Secondly there is no control over the amount of tamping and/or pressure that is placed onto the patch material in the pothole other than sight of the operator utilizing the tamping device.
There is a need for a machine, which can quickly, easily and accurately and inexpensively place patching material into the pothole and compress the material to the surface level of the road surface to ensure a smooth finish without creating a lot of patching material waste.